Dreams Save A Broken Heart
by princess carissa
Summary: She's always dreamed of him and loved him. He's always been there for her. But they've only met in dreams. What happens when a new student comes to school? Can he fix her lonely breaking heart? Sasusaku, Naruhina, NejiTen. Minor Kibaino and Shikatema Warning: Long one-shot and Sasuke is ooc.


**Dreams Save A Broken Heart**

I own nothing except the plot.

"Talking" 'writing/texting' _'thoughts'_

*Warning: Long one shot and Sasuke is OOC*

She sits on her bed, leaning out the wall facing the window, just thinking. She looks out the window into the starlight lit sky with her bright green eyes, "They say your not real. But I know you are. I feel it in my soul." She gets off the bed, her long pink hair swinging, and grabs her journal, and writes down about her day dream of the day and of the dream before.

' He was there again in my dream. We were at the lake staring at the current and watching the little birds fly. He turned, his dark black hair blowing, as he looked to me with his black eyes, he told me he loved me, that he needed me, cause I'm his life. All I could do was smile and say the words back. It was true. I don't have much to live for, a couple good friends, a mom who's always at work, a father who hates me just because of who I am and because I'm not the boy he was promised. The only thing I've ever wanted in my life was for someone to tell me they love me and need me. Someone I'd lay my life down for, I guess I'm just wishing to high. Well it's time for me to go to bed and deal with the bitches at school tomorrow again.' She closed her journal, closed her eyes and picture the boy of her dreams. She stands up from her seat, heads to her bed and lays down imagining the boy is there, holding her in his arms and just letting her know she's loved.

* * *

The next morning~

She gets up just as the alarms goes off, she looks around and thinks back on to her dream. '_Damn, I wish he was here.'_ She gets up and heads to the bathroom getting ready for the day. She grabs her bag from her desk as she gets back in her room. She's wearing light blue, skin tight, jeans and a pink long sleeve, low cut, shirt. She grabs a pair of socks, her black and red guy jacket and leaves her room. She walks down the stairs past her parent's room to the kitchen. She puts on her pair of black boots and her jacket on, after finishing her math homework. She looks at the clock and sighs, "Time for the bus." She grabs her bag again, her cellphone and her Mp3 player. She then walked out the door as her parents were still asleep, not noticing her leaving. She walks up the street seeing two of her good friends. One girl had light brown hair in two braids going past her mid-back, brown eyes shining with mischief, as she sees her friend. She was at least a few inches taller than the other two girls. She was wearing a long, long sleeved, blue shirt and a black jeans and her favorite pair of combat boots. The other one had indigo-purple straight with a slight curl hair, lavender-white eyes showing much knowledge. She looked up from her purple and white jacket seeing her pink haired friend. She's wearing white jeans and purple and black D.C shoes. She waves to them then walks faster to meet up with them.

"Tenten. Hinata." She nods as her friends wave back.

"Morning Sakura!" yelled the browned haired one, "Did you dream of him again?" The girl, now known as Sakura, glared at one of her best friends.

"Tenten Hisagia! Are you really bringing this up when you know, you don't think he's real?" The other girl that hasn't said a word shook her head as she heard their daily routine, well since Sakura started having those dreams and imagining the boy. "Hinata Hyuga , don't shake your head at us! You know you love us." Sakura said as she smiled at her friend, laughing.

"Yes," Hinata said lightly, " Of course I love you guys, just not your stupid fights." She laughed lightly. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other then started laughing, until they heard tires hitting the road. Tenten glared at the bus and said, " Time for hell." Hinata and Sakura giggled at their friend.

Homeroom~

The girls all walked to their seats, Tenten and Hinata obviously going to sit next to their boyfriends, Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura went to her seat in the back corner. She grabbed her Mp3 and started listening to music and thinking about her black haired dream man. She felt the table she sat at move, so of course she opened her eyes thinking Ino, childhood best friend, was finally going to show up on time. As she opened her eyes and took her hood of her head saying, "Ino, I'm surprised you got you piggy ass out of bed." She giggled but then stopped when she didn't hear her friend cuss her out. She looked to her left and saw him. The one she's been having dreams about. He looked perfect with his black hair looking like a bird's behind, his face looked like he was a Greek god as he looked at her with annoyance. He was wearing a dark hooded jacket with black jeans with chains hanging out, obviously holding his wallet.

She continued staring but couldn't help it, _he_ was real! _He_ was here! She couldn't help the smile jumping on her face as she turned to face him. "Um…Sorry. I thought you were my friend, normal she sits there, that's why I said it. Again sorry." He just stared in her eyes for two seconds before looking away hearing an old friend yell his name.

"SASUKE-TEME!" A blonde ran up to the table, with Hinata getting dragged by her wrist. His blue eyes shined with happiness seeing his best friend in his school. Sakura starts laughing at the name, to which 'Sasuke-Teme' glared at her, to which she smile at. "When did you get here!? Why didn't you give me a days notice or something! Okaasan told me you'd be moving here but she didn't say when! I figured my BEST friend would have at least given me a hint!" Naruto yelled in new guy's face. Sakura started laughing. " Naruto! Stop yelling," She giggles more, " you didn't say anything about your friend moving here."

"Yeah well mom didn't tell me until two days ago." Naruto then looked thoughtful, " WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN, YOUR GIGGLING AND LAUGHING?!"

Hinata even seem shocked, sure she's heard her friend laugh and giggle, but these ones they're different, they sound happier. _' Is he the one? The one she dreams and wished for?" _She looked back at Naruto's friend, _'Oh my God, he looks like she described! He's the exact image!'_

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and saw happiness, he had an awful feeling that she hasn't felt happiness in a long time. "Hn. Dobe that was because your mom forgot to tell you a week a head of time. Just finished moving yesterday."

Sakura looked at him, _'He even sounds the same! It is him!'_ " So um yeah don't even know what's going on. But apparently you're Naruto's friend and your new." She waited for a nod or something, which she got, " I'm Sakura Haruno. One of Naruto's friends." She then turned and was about to start talking to Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said just as the teacher walked in, telling everyone to go to their seats and told them that they got a new student.

"Sasuke, come up here and tell us about yourself." Sasuke released an annoyed sigh, then walked to the front. "Name's Sasuke Uchiha. I like very little things, I dislike a lot of things. My dreams and goals are none of your business." He then walked back to his seat sighing as he heard girls talking about him.

Sakura looked at him, "Looks like you got a fan-club now." Sasuke glared at her but she just laughed.

* * *

Lunch~

Everyone of the gang was at the table, except Sakura, eating or just chatting away, when they heard something smash and everyone looked to the middle of the café. There they saw Sakura covered in soup, corn and ketchup, standing over her was the red headed bitch that they all hated. The red-head hated Sakura for no reason and always tried to torment her, her name was Karin. Sakura stood up, looked at her friends to which she saw Sasuke glaring at the red head and everyone getting up. "No! You guys, stay out of this!" She then turned back to Karin, " What did I do now Queen, did I forget to bow down to your slut ass!?" Karin just laughed, " If you know what's good for you, you should just move and get out of town! No one loves you here! Everyone even knows your own parents can't stand your screwed up self! Just get out of my sight before I make your face even uglier." Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji and every one of her friends, including Sasuke, went over.

"How about you shut up bitch? Before you piss me off more!" Tenten yelled as she quickly went over to Sakura's right side. Hinata and Ino went over to help while the guys staying out of it, since they can't hit a girl.

Sasuke then walked in front of Sakura, glaring at the red head. " Your pretty low, aren't you?" He looked over his shoulder at Sakura, then looked back at her. " How dare you say she's not loved? Do you even know her at all? Or do you just judge people, just because they're not with someone or something?" He reached down for Sakura's hand. "She loved as long as she stays with friends and people who care, so get out of my sight, before you piss me off."

Sakura looked up at him and she smiled and whispered, "Thank you." Sasuke then helped her up, ignoring her female friends and walked out of the café. He pulled her out and brought her out to the tree in the court yard. He sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him. Sakura just looked up at the sky and tried to hold back tears. Sasuke looked at her and then grasped her hand. _' She's the girl I dreamed of, the one that's there every night. Now it's my turn to be there for her.'_

"What did she mean by 'even your own parents don't love you'? Sakura, tell me the truth." She then looked at him, to which he saw pain and heart-break in her green eyes.

" I was never loved by them. Mom's always at work and can barely make time for me. My own father hates me, just because he doesn't like who I am and that I'm not the boy he wanted. My friends are the only reason I ever carried on. Until the dreams came." She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head in between.

"What dreams?" Sasuke asked. He turned his body so that he was facing her. After a few minutes of her not replying, he started to talk again, " I know we haven't know each other long, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. Sakura, I know it's hard but open up. Tell me, please."

"You're going to think I'm crazy." She looked up, " I know you will. Even Ino and Tenten think I'm crazy when I tell them."

"I wont think your crazy. I promise." Sasuke said as he grabbed and held her hand. He looked in her eyes and saw trust. He doesn't know why she trusts him so much, but she does and he likes it.

" For the past four years I've had these dreams, so since I was twelve. Of this boy who was always trying to make his family notice him, and the boy was always looked down upon because he wasn't like his brother. At first they'd only happen once a month but after six months they came frequently. Every day I looked forward to going to bed at night, because in my dream I was always being loved. I started notice that some dreams looked more like I was there but wasn't. Because I was watching him fight for what he wanted. I saw the boy grow in to a teenager as I did too. We was always in each others arms, telling about our day, our lives, everything. The boy always says, 'he loves me and needs me', and I started realizing that I needed him too." She looked up to him. He nodded, not looking the least bit weird out, he looked on with curiosity. So she spoke more, " I started day dreaming about him and me. Of us being together forever.," she looks down again at her knees, " I need him every night. I love him. Even if for only it being in dreams. I always felt like he was real. Like he was the only one I needed. He made me want to live. To not be always down. He showed me, even if only in dreams, that happiness, true happiness, was on it's way." she stood up and leaned against the tree facing away from the Uchiha. He stood up and leaned against the tree on his shoulder.

"So the boy in dream hasn't showed up? Or he has but he's not the same one as you know?" He asked as he tried to understand what she was saying.

She shook her head, "No. he's showed up. And he's exactly the same personality and all." He stares at her back trying to put pieces together. He then gets off the tree and walks in front of her, facing her. "Then what is it? Why aren't you happy, if he's around and he is the same as he is in the dreams?"

Sakura looks up at him, crying, and yelled, " Because! Okay! I'm just not! I just met him in person. I don't think he even knows how much he means to me! How much I'd want to kill myself if he denied my love! He didn't know anything about my dreams!" She turns and slides down on the ground hugging herself, trying to prevent herself from falling apart. "He doesn't know that I planned our whole future. The names of our kids, because I just knew we were meant to be. But now. Now I just want to run away. Just seeing his face makes me realize, I'm not ready to be in love. Because I don't love myself enough." She whispers. Sasuke leaned down on his knees, rubbing her back. " I'm just scared." Sakura looks in to his eyes and sees the boy she loves. She couldn't help it, she threw her arms around his neck, shoving her face on his chest and she broke down.

Sasuke was surprised when she did that. He looked down, wrapping his arms around her lower back and places his head on top of hers, " Everyone gets scared though Sakura." He look up at the sky, " I've been scared for the longest time, too." When she looks up at him and then puts her head back, he took that as a sign to continue, " I'm in love right now actually. Have been since I was twelve. I watched her grow from a little shrimp in to a beautiful woman. Every time I saw her, I swear my heart skipped a thousands beats." He sighs, looks back to the girl in his arms and smirks, " Of course I haven't really met her until today really. But she was always in my head and dreams, that happiness I feel whenever I have a dream of her seems to grow stronger everytime." She lets go of him and leans back sitting on her knees face to face with the Uchiha. " I'm scared….That she found someone better than me. Cause I had everything planned too." He leans closer to her. "But now, I see it. We both don't have anything to be scared of. Because the girl I've always dreamed about, is right in front of me. And I see in her eyes that she loves me just as much as I do to her, even if we've only met in dreams. But Sakura, you're everything I want and need, just because you're scared, doesn't mean you can't give us a shot." he leans in a little closer just when he was close enough to have his lips pressed to hers, she stood up.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, as she ran back in to the school. _' I thought I could do it. But I can't, I can't let someone in! It's scary to think that he loves me too! Urgh I'm such a scary cat!' _She thought as she ran right out of the school and back to her house trying to run from the thoughts that are tearing her up.

With Sasuke~

"Why?" he whispered as he watched her run. He then got up and headed in the opposite direction. "Damn. I messed up big time." He looked up and saw Naruto and his friends all by the door, staring with horror to which he glared at them.

"Um….. So Shikamaru! Ahh, how about them…..horror movies? Did you see the new one with Temari?" Naruto yelled as he tried making it look like they have been having a conversation.

"Troublesome. You're more worried about horror movies than Sasuke killing you? Yup. You're an idiot." Shikamaru said as he started walking away with Neji, Kiba who had to drag two girls away from the blood shed going to happen soon. Hinata just stayed beside her boyfriend, thinking about what she and Naruto need to do to help their best friends.

"Sasuke-san." Sasuke turned to look at his friend's girlfriend. Naruto looked at her, confusion shown in his blue eyes. " Sakura has waited along time for you," She paused playing with her fingers, " Everyone thought she was crazy due to those dreams, but I never did. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one from her dreams. All she wants is someone to love her and make her theirs. She's cried so many times, just wanting you, the love you can give her. After hearing what you just told her, if you really love her, chase her. Follow her. Show her that you meant it. She won't believe anything until shown." She looked up, " She's always wanted to be somebody's somebody. And she is but she doesn't want to believe it."

Naruto looked at his friend, " Hinata speaks the truth. Give Sakura until tomorrow. Then you show her how much you need her and how you're afraid to let her go, to lose her." Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand and begins to walk away. Sasuke watches them and wishes him and Sakura could be like that soon. He heads to his next class, hoping tomorrow will go well.

* * *

The Next Day~

Sakura sat in homeroom, hiding from the world by music pounding in to her ears. She felt the table move again and decided to not even look. _'I blew it yesterday. He's never going to talk to me. I didn't even dream of him last night.'_ She thought as she turned her music up more. She felt someone touching her hand. She looked up seeing Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Morning….Love." He whispered staring in to her eyes. Sakura's eyes widen hearing him say that then she remember telling him in a dream, how she has always wanted to hear him call her that. She turned her head having a small smile on, to which her friends notice due to watching (aka: spying lol) them.

"You remembered that from a dream from such a long time ago?" She whispered back.

"I remember everything you ever said or did." Sasuke made her turn her head to look at him. "I'm never letting you go. You're mine, the love I've been waiting for since I was twelve. And now that I found you, you're staying with me forever. Our future will go as we both planned. And you are never, ever going to feel that loneliness and sadness again." He then leaned in bringing his lips to hers. She didn't fight back, she put every ounce of her feelings, thoughts and emotions into that simple little kiss. She saw them together, forever, living the life they always talked about in the dreams. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, due to him sensing she was loosing her breath. " I love you, Sakura Haruno." He whispered then place a small chaste kiss on her lips.

" I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Our Sakura-chan's back!" _Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Naruto all thought while spying on their friend(s). They turned to their love ones and gives them kisses on the cheeks.

"It seems Sakura wont be lonely anymore." Tenten said as she watched her friend, " I really shouldn't have made fun of her dreams. They brought her to the love of her life." She leaned in to Neji's arms.

"Since the love of our lives were here, we didn't have to dream about them. But Sasuke wasn't here, but yet he still was for her, at least within her dreams. I think their love story will be the best to tell our grandkids." Ino said leaning in to Kiba's arms.

"You got that right Ino." Hinata and Naruto said as the watched the new couple hug and tell each other everything in the last twenty-four hours. "Their love story will be the best to tell." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. He looked down at Hinata and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Years later (When they are all about thirty)~

Sasuke walked in to his house seeing his pink haired wife, their three children, all their friends and their kids. "Hey."

"Daddy!" yelled a seven year old girl, as she ran into his arms. "Everyone's telling stories about how they found each other!"

"Is that so?" He looked at Sakura and Hinata laughing together. He set his princess down and walked to Sakura, giving her a small kiss. His twelve year old son looked at him, "So dad now that you're here. Mom tell us how you met dad, we've heard how Aunt Ino and Uncle Kiba did. Along with Aunt Tenten and Uncle Neji."

His sister looked at her parents then her little brother, who's five, then back to her parent's. "Yeah and how Uncle Shika and Aunt Tema did. And Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata. Now Tell us! How did you and daddy meet?"

All their friends laughed or chuckled. "Come on guys, you're kids just want to know." Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura while she looked at him. "We met in our dreams. Dreams brought us together." They said at the same time, leaning down and giving sweet kisses.

The End

**A/N: I know it might not make sense in some areas but this is based on my own thoughts. How Sakura feels, is exactly how I do. So I just wrote down my feelings. I hope you liked it. Songs listened to, to make this come alive:**

' Somebody To Love Me' by Kellie Pickler

'Somebody's Somebody' by Christina Aguilera

' I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden

'Little Girl' by Enrique Inglesias

**Review please and Thank you!**


End file.
